


A Star In Your Eye

by PoeticPanda11



Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Bisexual Persona 5 Protagonist, Bisexual Sakamoto Ryuji, Developing Friendships, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Famous!AU, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, Pegoryu Week 2020, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Receptionist Persona 5 Protagonist, Short One Shot, Talking, Track Star Sakamoto Ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: “My, you’re quite lucky young man.” An elderly lady spoke up.“Eh?” Akira turns to her.“Mhmm. You’re quite lucky to have been given permission to call him by his first name, considering who he is.” The elderly man said.The glasses boy furrowed his brow. “What… do you mean? Who is he?”Day 2 of Pegoryu Week: Famous prompt
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874860
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	A Star In Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo!!! Pegoryu week is here and I'm participating in it for the first time! Unfortunately I couldn't come up with anything for the Soulmate prompt and a few of the others but, I'll post the ones I did work on! This is the Famous prompt for second day of Pegoryu week!

Ryuji Sakamoto, world known track athlete, injured his leg badly. It wasn’t his fault at all; a teenager was about to be a victim of a car accident if he didn’t intervene. He bolted and pushed them out of the way, taking the hit for them. He was lucky that he didn’t die and he was lucky he only injured his leg in the crash. Is that considered lucky or unlucky? Running is his occupation after all.

It was all over the news; Ryuji was deemed a hero, on top of already being a famous athlete. The driver was charged with a DUI and was sent to prison. He’s happy that justice was served and the teenager was doing fine. He’s just bummed out that he won’t be able to run or walk properly for a while. Though his physiotherapy sessions are working for him. Right now, he’s coming in for his fifth appointment.

The only thing he didn’t like was the rude and always cranky receptionist.

He pushes past the door, letting the bell above chime. His manager dropped him off as they were going somewhere to handle some other business, whatever that may be. He carefully limped his way to the reception desk only to find it empty. They’re probably slacking off at the back as usual, he thought.

The spiky haired boy heard a door open and gently closed down the hall, followed by footsteps. What appeared in his vision wasn’t the cranky and rude receptionist. It was a guy, probably his age in the near late thirties, with dark curly hair and glasses. He sat down on the chair and said something to him that he didn’t hear.

“Uh… huh? Sorry, could’ja repeat that?”

“I asked how can I help you today.”

Oh, right. Duh. “U-Um… I gotta appointment today, 8am. Here’s my health card.”

“Okay, let me just have a look here really quick.” He took the card and began typing on the keyboard. It only took a few seconds for him to find what he was looking for. “Sakamoto Ryuji, correct?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“You can just have a seat for now.” He handed back Ryuji’s card and he gave back a ‘thanks’.

He hobbled over on to a chair and sat down. Ryuji thought that was… really pleasant. A total breath of fresh air compared to the other receptionist. He wondered where they were. Not that he cared, they were incredibly rude. The track star discreetly eyed the receptionist from his spot, taking in his features. His curly mop hair hides his face a bit but he can see grey colored eyes behind the glasses.

It’s a nice colour, he thought.

From what he briefly saw as he came out of the hallway, the guy was very tall and lanky. Quite pale too. How has he not gotten a tan from this damn summer heat? Not just that, but it’s like… he doesn’t recognize Ryuji’s name. Not that he should as he’s never met him in his life. But as in, he doesn’t realize he just spoke with an international athlete.

By no means is Ryuji a stuck up bastard that everyone should know who he is. He’s just so used to hearing people whisper excitedly to one another that they’ve seen him walking down the streets. It’s almost… refreshing, that he isn’t acknowledged as this star on a pedestal.

“You… new here?” Without thinking Ryuji, spoke to him. Somethings just don’t change with age.

The new receptionist blinked and turned to him. He then looked around to see no other patient was in the waiting room. “Sorry, were you talking to me?”

Might as well keep the conversation going while he waits. “Well, yeah. Not like there’s anyone else here right now.” Ryuji’s good leg bounced nervously, another habit he hasn’t gotten rid of.

“Ah, right…” He scratched his face nervously. “Yes, I’m new here. It’s my uh, official first day on the floor.”

Ryuji nodded. “Did’ja get your trainin’ from the uh…” He’s not quite sure how to put this nicely. “The other receptionist that’s… you know… not as nice as you?” He said the last part quickly.

The guy smiled sheepishly. “Yeah…”

“Is she here?”

“No. She’s on maternity leave.”

That caught Ryuji off guard. She’s married and going to have a kid? With that attitude she has as well?

“O-Oh… good for her then.” The glasses boy replied back with a confirmation sound. “Uh, so, what’s your name?”

Shit, he probably sounds like a creep asking him his name. But the other guy just smiled and answered back. “Kurusu Akira. I know, I forgot my nametag on my first day.”

“For real? I mean, I didn’t even notice.”

He simply shrugs. “Well, hope no one else notices.”

With nothing else to say from both sides, they fell silent and Akira went back to work. Ryuji opted to browse through the internet on his phone while he waited for the physician to be ready.

* * *

Once Ryuji was done with his session, he came up to the front and booked his next appointment. An elderly couple that Akira helped earlier looked at them, or rather at Ryuji, and looked back at what they were doing. The two made small talk until Ryuji got a text saying his manager was ready to pick him up.

“Sweet. Guess I’ll see ya then, Kurusu?”

“Yeah.” He nods. “Have a good day, Sakamoto.”

As Ryuji was about to leave, he turned back to Kurusu. “Ryuji.”

“Hm?”

“You can call me Ryuji.” Ryuji grinned and made his way out.

Akira was speechless at that. His first day on the floor and he already made acquaintances with one of the patients. Not just that, but he was able to call him by his first name. Was that… all real just now?

“My, you’re quite lucky young man.” An elderly lady spoke up.

“Eh?” Akira turns to her.

“Mhmm. You’re quite lucky to have been given permission to call him by his first name, considering who he is.” The elderly man said.

The glasses boy furrowed his brow. “What… do you mean? Who is he?”

“Hm? You don’t know who he is, sonny?”

“Um… no. He was just the first patient.”

The couple looked at each other for a moment and muttered something under their breaths. “You really don’t know him, son?” The lady said and Akira shook his head.

“Why, he’s a famous track athlete.” The man said.

“He’s a… wait, really?”

The lady giggled. “Yes. He’s won many races at such a young age.”

“Our grandchildren look up to him. They want to be fast like him. Sometimes it’s hard to catch up with them.” The elderly couple laughed.

This was… unexpected for the raven haired boy. Never in his wildest imaginations that he would meet a celebrity when he moved to Tokyo for university. Akira was never really into sports or anything like that, so he can’t really be at fault for not knowing Saka- err… Ryuji, is quite the famous person.

He remembered the grin he gave him just before he left. Quite the infectious smile he has as Akira found himself smiling softly.

“Huh. That’s… interesting.”

* * *

Back in the car, Ryuji’s manager was driving while talking about something he wasn’t entirely listening to. All he could think about was curly dark hair, grey eyes, and fair skin. It was really nice talking to him.

Kurusu Akira, huh?

He replayed the name over and over again. It was a nice name. Ryuji brought out his phone and opened his calendar app. The runner would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t anticipating his next appointment.

Getting his leg better was one reason. Seeing the new and unreasonably cute receptionist was the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wish I could have made this better but oh well.
> 
> Also, this fic was going to be entirely different but I scrapped it and came up with this instead. (I didn't entirely scrap the first idea, I saved it for safekeeping just in case).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos and comment if you did!


End file.
